The Story of The Phantom Silver Crystal
by Yuki Utsukushi
Summary: She had been warned, but now it was too late. The story of the Phantom Silver Crystal's beginning.


**_Only Phoebe is my character. All the other characters are Moon Sense of A's and can be developed more in her Sailor Moon Story that is posted on the fourms (ClubSailorMoon) as well. Also, I do not own the Phantom Silver Crystal. That is Naoko's property._**

**The Story of The Phantom Silver Crystal**

She had been warned, but now it was too late. She knew about the war that was going on and that the security had been tightened over at the palace, and yet she couldn't stay away. The locked door of the servants quarters fascinated and puzzled her. She had to go through a lot to get to this door, so why was it locked? Yet...she knew that once someone opened the door, she would be able to sneak inside and get a glimpse at the royal life up close.

It would be a while, but the door did eventually open up. A young woman had left, carrying a basket. It looked as if she was going to the market. Sliding a stone in the doorway, she waited until the coast was clear. Once it was, she opened the servants door quietly, removing the stone and placing it in her pocket.

Even the servants quarters in the palace were glamorous. Her jaw dropped in awe. Finding the exit into the palace halls, she smiled, following the hallways around to explore.

"How far along is she?" A male voice could be heard as she hid around the corner.

"The baby's due in three months." A woman's voice could be heard. Shocked, she took a step back, accidentally knocking over a vase. She started running away, finding an open room. It was the only place to hide, so she did. Closing the door quietly, she covered her mouth and backed up slowly.

"You better not be here to hurt a member of the royal family. If you are, I will have to turn you in. You may die." The same male voice could be heard from earlier. Gasping, she turned around.

"I-I...I swear I'm not! I just wanted to look around! I-I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone! Please!" She was pleading for her freedom to the man.

"I'm not going to turn you in." The man starts laughing.

"Y-You're not?"

"No...but only because I know you wouldn't hurt a fly, Phoebe." The man smirks as a pout appears on Phoebe's face.

"You shouldn't scare people like that Ennove, even during a war. It's not fun for me."

The commotion outside the doors had stopped and Ennove smiles. "Come with me this way. I'll get you back to your home. And...no more sneaking around, okay?"

Phoebe nodded in agreement as Ennove opened a secret passage, leading her outside the castle grounds, to tunnels that ran under the palace. There were tons of tunnel channels that could lead to various rooms in the palace, and after about fifteen minutes, they had reached the surface once more, far away from the palace.

"Is Milay really pregnant?" Phoebe asked as they reached the surface.

"You're not supposed to know about that..." Ennove shook his head, looking at Phoebe disappointed.

"I'll be quiet." After a short while, Phoebe broke the silence. "Ennove...why can't I hang around with you at the palace anymore?" She looked at the ground, pouting.

Ennove lifts up Phoebe's chin, letting him look into her eyes. "You're the goddess of the Moon. If anything happened to you, society would crumble. The Moon might not exist anymore."

"But Enno-" Phoebe was cut off by Ennove suddenly kissing her. Blushing, she pushed away and ran into the distance, leaving Ennove behind.

A few days later, the palace was being stormed in on of the biggest battles yet. Phoebe was unaware of the attack, happily humming as she walked towards the palace. She had a surprise to give Ennove and couldn't wait. She started to hear a commotion and slowed down.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw dead soldiers laying on the ground. "E-Ennove...Ennove, are you still alive?!"

She ran into the palace grounds, passed the dead bodies that made her sick to her stomach. She needed to find Ennove to make sure he was okay. He was the one who protected the royal family as the final stance. Phoebe wasn't too sure of how long this battle had been going on, but if the enemy was strong today, she knew he didn't have long.

Suddenly, Phoebe felt herself being pulled back. A cloth tied around her mouth and eyes, and her arms tied together with rope, which was causing her to panic. Everything was happening so fast.

"Let her go Hendifa!" Ennove's voice could be heard by Phoebe. She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he was still alive.

"Now why would I let the Moon goddess go free when the royal family would do anything to keep her alive?" Hendifa said with a smirk as some of his men start dragging Phoebe away. She tried screaming out to Ennove, but due to the cloth covering her mouth, she found it quite hard.

"She has nothing to do with your silly little war Hendifa! Why won't you just let her go?" Ennove started attacking Hendifa in close combat while still pleading for Phoebe's freedom.

Dodging an attack by Ennove, only a small cut on his arm, Hendifa laughs. Counter attacking, he shakes his head once. "The royals here don't take me seriously enough! If I take the goddess hostage, they'll listen to me."

"But you don't even want anything from here! Why not attack the kingdom you want for real!?"

Hendifa stops and snaps his fingers. The men who had carried Phoebe off brought her back now. "Let her see. I have a surprise for her."

The men did as they were told and take the cloth off Phoebe's eyes. Seeing Ennove, she starts fighting to escape.

"Dear goddess, you really love this imbecile, don't you?" Phoebe and Ennove both blush in unison. Hendifa laughs, walking over to Ennove, stabbing him in the chest with a poisoned dagger.

"Mmmph!" Phoebe looks shocked, trying to break free once more for the hands of the men. Ennove smiles up at Phoebe, falling to the ground limp. With a signal, the men release Phoebe's arms from the rope, allowing her to go free.

She took off the cloth from her mouth and immediately ran over to Ennove, crying as she held his limp body in her hands. "Will you come with us and listen to us now? You have nothing else to fight for."

Phoebe bit her bottom lip, going to reach into her pocket. She found a golden ring, placing it on Ennove's left ring finger. She then kisses him on his forehead.

"Oi, goddess! It's either come with us now, or we'll drag you there!" Hendifa shouted, getting rather impatient.

As Phoebe is about to stand up, she places her hands on her lap, feeling a hard object in her pocket. Reaching inside, she finds the stone she had used to enter the palace a few days before. She sighs heavily, pulling a few strands of hair from her head, wrapping them around the stone. She then placed it in Ennoves hand. Looking over to the side, she takes the dagger which had been left in Ennove.

"Ennove...please don't forget me. I'm giving you one more chance to live..." With that, Phoebe stabbed herself in the throat. Instead of becoming a corpse however, Phoebe's body had disappeared. A strong light had been given from Ennove's hand, forcing all enemies who were currently in combat to die. The others were forced out of the kingdom's grounds by a force field that had grown. It created a permanent, clear dome around the palace as Ennove woke up, no longer having any wounds on him.

Looking at his left hand, he saw the source of the light and the golden ring. After crying for a while, Ennove stood up, heading back into the palace. Entering the secret room located behind the thrones, Ennove puts on a smile. "The enemies have gone your highness; your majesty. You're safe."

Sighing with relief, Milay wraps her arms around Doaverarran. "General...you look like you've been crying. Were you hurt?" Doaverarran asks as he stands up with Milay.

"Not at all. I just found something that is so beautiful and powerful." Ennove walks over to Milay, handing her the stone, which was now crystallized. "The goddess gave this to me. She said it was for you and your daughter and your daughter's daughter and so forth. It will help protect your family and your kingdom against any enemies that may come."

Milay opens her hand and looks at the stone. "It's so celestial. It looks like a tear drop."

Ennove nods once. "It's called the Phantom Silver Crystal. Promise me to keep it safe, my Queen." Ennove bowed, walking out of the room.

The Phantom Silver Crystal has continued to help the royals of the Moon Kingdom ever since, having many different names over the years. Only the royals of the Moon Kingdom know the true story of how it was made.


End file.
